The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Carnation plant, botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Kowipa`.
The new Carnation is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact Carnation cultivars suitable for container production with attractive flower color and early flowering.
The new Carnation originated from a cross made by the Inventor of a proprietary Dianthus caryophyllus selection identified as 94602-01 as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary Dianthus caryophyllus selection identified as 87092-02 as the male, or pollen parent. The cultivar `Kowipa` was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, in 1996.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Carnation are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generation of asexual reproduction.